It must be love
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: Songfics showing the ins and outs of our all-time favourite couple...R/Hr
1. To make you feel my love

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace,_

_To make you feel my love._

Hermione stood at the back of the Great Hall, watching all those around her cry. Some were crying of happiness, that Voldemort was finally gone; but most were crying of grief, over the loss of their loved ones. Hermione took a breath, before turning away.

She walked along the corridors, and eventually out into the grounds; the rain was pouring down heavily. In the distance, by the lake, sitting under the tree, she saw the familiar sight of a certain red. She found herself walking towards it, the rain soaking through her hair and clothes. Eventually she got there, seeing a young redheaded boy crying.

"Ron," she whispered.

He looked up, seeing her. He continued to cry.

She sat down beside him, opening up her arms. Her glanced at her, before falling into her , sobbing loudly, his head resting against her chest as he cried.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there is dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years,_

_To make you feel my love._

Hermione wasn't sure how long they stayed there, her holding him, but soon the rain stopped, and the sky went dark. Looking up at the sky, she saw a few stars, spread out across the sky. She looked down to Ron, who was still resting against her, and found that there were still tears leaking from his eyes; gently, she stroked them away with her thumb. She knew that she would stay there, holding him, hugging him, for a million years if he needed it.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I could never do you wrong,_

_I knew it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

As she held him, she knew that she wasn't the first thing on his mind. She knew that he hadn't made up his mind yet about what the kiss meant, or what he wanted to do next, but she didn't mind. Right now, he was alive, and that was all that mattered. She wasn't going to harrass him, and bug him about it, as it wasn't the time, and quite frankly, all she wanted to do was show him that she was there for him.

She smiled slightly, remembering their first meeting; he had been so cute with the dirt on his nose. Ever since then, he had stood out to her; her 11 year old self had seen something speical in him, and since then, he always had been somewhere in her heart. Even if she didn't know it.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue,_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_To make you feel my love._

Ron sniffed, and Hermione pulled him closer if possible. She knew that staying out here all night wasn't exactly the wisest decision, but she decided that for him, she would; he wouldn't want to go back inside, not now. And she wasn't going to leave him on his own; staying out here, with him, would help him in one way; he would feel loved, like he was someones first concern. She knew it wasn't Molly's fault, and she wasn't going to blame her, afterall she had just lost a son, but right now, Mrs Weasley couldn't focus on all of her children. Fred was still the main concern; but Hermione knew that she could focus on Ron, that she could help him. Because, he needed that.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea,_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

"It's my fault," Ron whispered suddenly, lifting his head up; he was still crying.

"What is?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"F-Fred. He, he wouldn't have died if w-we had taken so long in the Room of Requirement; we would have h-helped him with that Deatheater, a-and he would have s-survived," Ron cried, letting out a sob.

Hermione blinked back tears. "It-it's natural for you to have regrets," she murmured. "Like g-going back and trying to save Malfoy, a-and trying to g-get that Diadem. B-but, if we hadn't gone back for M-Malfoy, t-then you would have regretted leaving him. A-and if we hadn't got the Diadem, t-then you would have regretted n-not defeating V-Voldemort. You're, you're on the, the Highway of Regret."

Ron looked at her. "But, but h-he could still be here, 'Mione."

She nodded, before pulling him back to her. "But we don't know that; because it didn't happen. We don't know what could have happened, and to be honest Ron, do you really want to know?"

Ron shook his head, which was against her chest again. "Everything's going to change now. The world is going to be a better place because V-Voldemort's gone, but our life won't be because h-he's gone."

"I know," Hermione whispered. "Everything has changed, Ron. But our life goes on. W-we go on"

"He won't see me grow up," Ron whispered. "He hasn't seen the best of me."

"He saw the best of you everyday he saw you," was her reply. "And he still will."

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true,_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love._

"I want to be happy," Ron mumbled.

"I could make you happy," she whispered.

He looked up at her. Hermione's brain was telling her to look away, but she didn't. "Stay confident," she told herself.

"Could you?" He whispered.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. That's for you to tell me. But I do know that I'd go to the ends of the Earth for you, that there's nothing I wouldn't do, to make you feel happy and loved; loved by me."

"You could make me happy, make my dreams come true," he murmured.

She smiled. "I love you," she said softly. "And I would do anything to make you feel my love."

He looked at her, deep into her eyes, his red hair blowing along with the wind. "You already have," he replied, before leaning in and gently kissing her lips.

_To make you feel my love._


	2. All too well

_I walked through the door with you,_

_The air was cold._

_But something 'bout it felt like home somehow._

_And I left my scarf there,_

_At your sister's house,_

_And you still got it in your drawer even now._

Hermione pulled the duvet up to her chin, sighing heavily. She struggled not to cry, but the tears fell down her face anyway. Wherever she went, he popped up somewhere in her thoughts; even walking through her damn door reminded her of him. The way they fell in laughing, the way he called her flat 'home'. And if felt like she was truly home.

Even when she was at Ginny's house, she felt like home. How her, him, Harry and Ginny all crowded round the fire laughing. How she left her scarf at Ginny's...

She frowned. She never got her scarf back. She saw it when they were arguing though, resting on the chair. Yet it was still in his possession...

_Oh you sweet disposition,_

_And my wide-eyed gaze._

_We're singing in the car getting lost upstate._

_Autumn leaves falling down,_

_Like pieces into place._

_And I can picture it after all these days._

2 months. Was it really two months ago? She remembered it clearly, as if it had only occured yesterday...

"Where do we go then, if you know everything?" He muttered.

Hermione huffed, as she turned left. "I'm not saying I know everything, but you said we were going the right way, when obviously we're not!"

"Calm down. I'm sorry if I forgot. Why don't we just apparate?"

"And leave my car in the middle of nowhere?"

"Sorry, Merlin."

They didn't talk for a few minutes. Just silence. Unable to stand it, Hermione turned on the radio.

"... taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life, 'cause sooner or later it's over, I don't wanna miss you tonight."

Hermione smiled at the familiar tune, before joining in with the next sentance. "And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am..."

Before she could start the next line, Ron was already singing to it. "And you can't fight the tears that aint coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like a movie, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive."

They both looked at eachother, and smiled. The argument was forgotten. And she had never thought that Autumn leaves could look any prettier.

_And I know it's long gone,_

_And that magics not here no more,_

_And I might be okay,_

_But I'm not fine at all._

Remembering thay day just brought tears back to Hermione's eyes. Before she could help it, they were streaming down her cheeks. No matter how much she told everyone that she was fine, that it's all in the past, that she doesn't care about it anymore, no matter how much she told everyone that, she knew it wasn't true. She was hurting. Really hurting. Not fine at all.

_'Cause there we are again,_

_On that little town street._

_You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over at me._

_Wind in my hair, I was there,_

_I remember it all too well._

Hermione groaned. Why did she have to remember it all too well? The way he played Quidditch, the way he smiled.

_Photo album on the counter,_

_Your cheeks were turning red._

_You used to be a little kid with glasses,_

_In a twin sized bed._

_And your Mother's telling stories,_

_About you on a tee ball team._

_You tell me 'bout your past,_

_Thinking you're future was me._

"Put it away Mum," Ron moaned, blushing red. Hermione smirked, before gently kissing his cheek.

"You were a cute child," she told him, lifting up the photo album. Her blushed even darker.

The picture showed a 5 year old Ron, laying in a bed that could only be described as huge.

"That day was your first day flying too; only one a little broom that didn't go more than 5 foot off the ground, mind you. You fell off, and cried for hours," Mrs Weasley said fondly.

"I never use to like flying," Ron mumbled to Hermione.

"Really?" She said shocked.

"Yeah. That's how I got so good at chess; I stayed in and played Dad. I never actually flew properly until I was 10; too scared."

Hermione laughed. "Ron Weasley too scared? Ha. Now we can't keep you off the broom."

"Yeah well, that's in the past," he said cheekily.

_And I know it's long gone,_

_And there was nothing else I could do._

_And I forget about you long enough,_

_To forget why I needed too._

"What could I have done," she muttered, thinking back to that night...

"I don't get it Ronald!"

"Don't get what!" He roared.

"Why you are angry with me over this! There was nothing I could have done!"

"Yes there was!"

"How Ron! Tell me!"

"I don't know!"

"Exactly! He was in front of me before I knew what was happening! It's not like I went up to him and started kissing him! You even saw me push him off!"

"Don't lie! I saw you see me, and then push him off!"

Ron's face was red from anger. He was glaring at her in a way he had never done before... filled with anger, disgustment, and hatred.

"Ron, I love you! I would never ever do that!"

"Don't lie!" He snapped harshly. "I'm fed up of your lies! Just- just leave! We're over!"

Hermione took a deep breath, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Okay," she whispered, before grabbing her coat. "I'll go."

_'Cause there we are again,_

_In the middle of the night!_

_We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light!_

_Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all to well, yeah._

"Slow down! I'm going to fall!" Hermione laughed, as Ron spun her again round the kitchen. It was 12:30 am.

"Why? This is fun!"

"It won't be fun when I fall and break my leg!" She yelled, but laughs still come out of her mouth.

"You're not gonna break your leg! I wouldn't let you break your leg!"

"Right! Well, atleast slow down?"

"Fine," he said smirking, before spinning even faster.

"Ron! I mean it! Ughhhhh, I'm going to puke in a minute!"

Seeing that her face had indeed gone green, Ron stopped, before pulling her softly into his arms.

"Is this better?" He murmured, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yes," she mumbled. "But I still might be sick."

_Maybe we got lost in translation,_

_Maybe I asked for too much._

"Ron! Can you please do the dishes on your own?!"

_And maybe this thing was a masterpiece,_

_Until you tore it all up._

"Just- just leave!"

_Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well._

"M-mum! He-he d-dumped me!"

_Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise,_

Dear Hermione,

You left some of your things here. Guess I'll have to drop them in...

_So casually cruel in the name of being honest,_

Or I'll just send them. Atleast then I don't have to see you.

_I'm a crumpled peice of paper lying here,_

_Because I remember it all, all, all ... to well._

_Time won't fly it's like I'm paralyzed by it,_

One day seemed to pass a week a time. Work didn't even seem to help.

_I'd like to be myself again, but I'm still trying to find it._

She didn't remember her life without Ron's influence. Even when they weren't talking, she still saw him.

_After plaid shirts and nights were you made me your own,_

_Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone._

She picked it up. The old book of 'Hogwarts; A history' which Ron had sent back to her, along with various tops, books, and many other items of clothing.

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week,_

But, he had never sent her back the scarf. She smiled slightly. _He still has it. _Was that a good sign?

_'Cause it reminds you of innocence, and it smells like me,_

"Must remind him of me; he still must care," she whispered.

_You can't get rid of it, 'cause you remember it all too well... yeah_.

It was true. Miles away in a small flat, Ron Weasley was sitting staring at the scarf, _her _scarf. He had dragged it out of his draw, and held it close, before placing it upon the bed. That had been the one thing he couldn't give back. He remembered her buying it, a week after the war. She had been a sickle off, and he had given it to her. He sighed, thinking back to what she had yelled..

"He was in front of me before I knew what was happening!"

Hmm. Maybe after 2 months he ought to know the truth. "Only one thing to do," he murmured, before apparating to Cormac McLaggen's flat.

_'Cause there we are again when I loved you so,_

_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known._

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she mumbled in repsonse.

_It was rare I was there I remember it all too well..._

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all,_  
_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all,_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well._

Hermione jumped from her thoughts as she heard a knock on her door. Frowning, she walked towards it, wondering who would be knocking on her door at 10:00 at night.

He was standing there, his red hair shining with new fallen snow.

"Hey," he whispered, shifting his weight from leg to leg.

"Hi," she said, still in shock.

"I, er, spoke to McLaggen."

"Oh, r-right."

"He said you kissed him."

"What! I didn't I swear, Ron, p-"

"When he told me that, I thought he wasn't being honest. He seemed too... _sly. _So I punched him. Got it out of him in the end, what happened."

"G-good. He deserved it."

"Uh-huh. So I want to, er, apologise. I should have known to be fair. Like you would really snog McLaggen."

Hermione laughed slighlty. "Well, what's done is done I guess."

"Yeah well, I'll be, um, I'll be going." He turned to go, but she grabbed his arm.

"Do you want a drink?"

After Ron nodded, Hermione went into the kitchen, and made two hot chocolates. She gave Ron three marshmellows, just how he use to like it.

"Feels weird being back here," he muttered, looking around.

"I bet it does.. It has been two months."

"I'm really sorry. I messed everything up." His head fell into his hands.

"Wait, Ron?"

"What?" He whispered, not lifting his head up.

She leaned forward, and pulled his face up into her hands. "I love you," she whispered, before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back, holding her in a way she had dreamed of in the last two months.

"I love you too," he whispered, as he pulled back. "C-can we have another ago."

She didn't reply. She just kissed him again.


End file.
